Yearning for Peace
by Karla YtF
Summary: Dos años después de La Batalla de Hogwarts el mundo vive en paz. Sin embargo, una fuga en Azkaban sucede y Fenrir Greyback, quien lo perdió todo por culpa de Harry ahora busca la más cruel venganza. NON-CON, SEMI- GORE, FUERTE EN GENERAL.


**Yearning for Peace**

Karla

_Has educado tu boca y tus manos,_

_tus músculos y tu piel,_

_tus vísceras y tu alma._

_Sabes vestir y desvestirte,_

_acostarte, moverte._

_Eres la libertad y el equilibrio;_

_no sujetas ni detienes a nadie;_

_no sometes a los recuerdos ni a la espera._

_Eres pura presencia,_

_fluidez,_

_perpetuidad_

* * *

Si de algo servía toda esa maldita burocracia era que lo mantenía haciendo algo, algo inútil, algo patético, pero algo. Harry perdía la serenidad muy fácilmente estas últimas semanas, la misma Ginny se lo había hecho notar; se desesperaba y pegaba uno que otro grito que hacía gritar a más de la mitad de las personas alrededor. Era curioso como la gente le temía cuando él sabía muy bien que estaba muy lejos a ser verdaderamente lo que todos creían que era, la legenda, el monstruo, el Dios; era el mismo que siempre fue, una persona con mala suerte, como la mayoría de los demás.

Y sin embargo el poder que ahora tenía sobre la gente a veces le asustaba, difícilmente no se hacía algo que Harry Potter quería, difícilmente no se tomaba en cuenta y llevaba acabo una idea que Harry Potter tuviera para mejorar el Ministerio de la Magia, a veces extrañaba los días en los que le llamaban loco y mentiroso por clamar el regreso del Señor Oscuro, eran, al menos, días más normales.

El final de mayo se notaba en las flores nacientes, en dos meses Harry cumpliría apenas veinte años, habían pasado dos años desde el final de la inolvidable Batalla de Hogwarts, desde el final de la ya maldita Segunda Guerra y aún parecía que había sido ayer cuando se arrastraba entre las pertenencias de los Lestrange intentando tomar la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff; aún escuchaba con claridad el llanto silencioso de Hermione después de que Ron les abandonara, aún sentía el peso en su corazón después de saber que tenía que enfrentar a la muerte. Sabía que nunca se recuperaría de todo lo que vivió, no del todo, siempre lo sentiría como ayer, ayer el escuchar en la lejanía el grito de su madre antes de morir.

Resonó un suplido y no tardó en sentir las miradas sobre su nuca y el silencio que se guardó después de ello. Era increíble, se había unido a la oficia de Aurores hacía tan solo dos años y ya parecía el Jefe de Departamento, jefe que realmente no tenía mucha autoridad si dejaba a un chico de veinte años mandarle.

Era el nuevo siglo, como lo llamaban los muggles, el 2000 ya. Le pareció increíble pensar que vivía en el año 2000 cuando en aquel 2 de mayo de 1998 había estado seguro de que iba a morir. Sonrió. Apreció la vida como lo había hecho desde entonces, verdaderamente era increíble. El y Ginny habían regresado al cabo de un mes de terminada la Guerra, en los mejores términos en los que pudieron haber regresado. Ella había acabado la escuela el año pasado y de inmediato había sido reclutada para jugar Quidditch profesional; a Harry le parecía casi irónico a la vez que fantástico. Su mente viajó a uno de los cajones de su escritorio en su habitación en Grimmauld Place, hasta muy en fondo, debajo de su ropa y en la cajita que guardaba el anillo de compromiso que había comprado hacía unos días, le propondría matrimonio el fin de semana. Habían estado viviendo en la ya remodelada antigua casa de los Black desde que Ginny cumpliera los diecisiete y con las bendiciones apropiadas por parte de Arthur y Molly. Volvió a sonreír y su mente esta vez viajó a la casa donde ahora vivían, ya casados, Hermione y Ron. Tantos años de obviedad, verdaderamente él sabía que ambos terminarían juntos y en cierta forma, los dos siempre lo supieron también. Ron también había empezado a trabajar con George desde que todo terminó, a sabiendas de que George necesitaría toda la compañía posible.

Todo estaba como debía estar, bien, vivo. Había escogido este camino aquella vez en King's Cross, vivir y disfrutar de la paz. Todo estaba bien.

Se volvió a los documentos que había estado revisando antes de divagar acerca de su vida y futuro. Los más recientes reportes de los encarcelados en Azkaban, antiguos mortífagos y seguidores que se merecieron la pena de acabar en la prisión que si bien ya no era custodiada por Dementores, Azkaban seguía siendo Azkaban. Sintió una punzada en las manos, el mismo nerviosismo que sentía a cada minuto antes del 98.

- ¡Hubo una Fuga!. - Entró gritando Novotny, el Jefe del Departamento, con la cara pálida como Harry le recordaba a la mayoría de los aurores durante la Guerra. - Una fuga de Azkaban. - El silencio reinó por un momento entre los aurores.

- ¿Quiénes...?. - Comenzó Anderson.

- Antiguos mortífagos... algunos licántropos también. - Murmuró Novotny.

- Pues entonces tan solo hay que rastrearlos y atraparlos como antes. - Dijo Anderson.

- Si, si, eso... - Masculló Novotny. - Formen equipos y empecemos antes de que... pase a mayor. - Harry se levantó de su escritorio y dirigió hacia el grupo que habían formado sus compañeros. Intentó reprimir la excitación que empezaba a formarse en las entrañas, casi emocionado de tener algo más que hacer que papeleo, algo más suyo. Se asustó. Realmente veía a la Guerra como algo suyo, aunque no le extrañó, toda su vida había sido entorno a Voldemort y sus misterios, siempre hasta ahora y le costaba, verdaderamente le costaba acoplarse. De pronto se sintió como aquella vez que había tomado el Felix Felicis.

- Iré a patrullar en los bosques de las islas alrededor de Azkaban. - Dijo sin pensarlo. - Es posible que los licántropos sigan ahí, no tienen muchas armas y no es luna llena. - Acabó mientras cruzaba los brazos, intentando mostrarse más seguro. Vio como las cabezas asentían, todos le creían invencible. Ir solo parecía una locura pero no para Harry Potter, seguramente pensaban, nunca para el que acabó con el Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Seguro?. - Casi le pareció increíble escuchar la voz de Anderson preguntarle aquello, escuchar la voz de alguien dudar de él. Lo miró curiosos antes de que Anderson se sintiera agobiado por las cejas arqueadas de sus compañeros y los constantes rodar de ojos. - No, nada... - Harry le sonrió, agradecido de que alguien no lo tuviera en el pedestal imaginario que La Batalla de Hogwarts le había creado.

Se puso su abrigo y guardó su varita en el bolsillo saliendo de la oficina y dejando atrás los planes que los demás hacían. No tardó en abandonar el Ministerio; se rió internamente de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que ya había memorizado el camino fuera del edificio que alguna vez había odiado. Una vez fuera no tardó en desaparecerse. El Bosque de Dean. De todos los bosques de Inglaterra era el que más tenía impregnado en la memoria, el regreso de Ron, la ayuda de Snape, la destrucción del Horrcruxe, hecho que les diera tantas fuerzas.

- Te había estado esperando. - Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz áspera, tan oscura como la última vez que la escuchó. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato para enfrentar al mismo Fenrir Greyback. Por el frío, había mantenido sus manos en sus bolsillos. Apretó su varita.

- ¿De verdad?. - Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. La oscuridad le hacía imposible verle a la cara, apenas visualizar su silueta. Pero conocía a Greyback y sabía que ese era el hombre lobo que tantos problemas le causó. - ¿Y cómo sabías que vendría aquí?. - Clavó su mirada en el otro al notar como este daba unos pasos al frente.

- No lo sabía. - Confesó Greyback. - Algunos de los míos que pudieron escapar aún me son... fieles, se podría decir. - Siguió avanzando hasta que la luz de la Luna le permitió a Harry por fin ver el rostro del licántropo. El mismo rostro cicatrizado pero más oscuro, como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre de él. - Los puse a vigilar los bosques más cercanos al centro de Londres, imaginé que querías acción, tuve la suerte de estar en el que aparecerías. - Se detuvo a unos pasos de Harry, quien empuñó su varita escondida en el bolsillo más firmemente que nunca.

- Ya veo. - Aclaró la garganta, el frío la había entrecerrado un poco. - De todas formas es hora de volver a Azkaban Greyback, encontrarme fue estúpido, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. - Había aprendido a ser dominante durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, aún recordaba las ansias mientras le hablaba aquella última vez a Riddle.

- Nos quitaste todo. - Dijo con los dientes desiguales entrecerrados. Harry comprendió. - Todo lo que habíamos ganado, todo lo que habíamos...

- Robado. - Le interrumpió. - No mereces mi lástima Greyback, hiciste el suficiente daño como para pasar el resto de tu existencia encerrado en Azkaban. - Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que pronto Harry suspiró y con un movimiento rápido sacó su varita, un stupefy haría el trabajo, sabía que Greyback no era muy inteligente.

En licántropo no se movió, era casi como si hubiera estado esperando el movimiento. Pronto, Harry sintió un peso enorme en su espalda y lo que parecían garras, clavarse en su piel. Se giró sobre su espalda mientras ahogaba un rugido de dolor ante las recientes heridas. Era el humano más parecido a hombre lobo transformado más aterrorizante que había visto en su vida, mucho más salvaje a simple vista que el mismo Greyback; no se dio cuenta cuando la especie de bestia le clavó sus garras esta vez en las muñecas, haciendo que Harry dejara de sujetar la varita. No pudo ahogar un grito esta vez, el tremendo peso de la bestia sobre su pecho y sus largas garras clavadas en sus muñecas ya sangrantes le hacían casi imposible moverse, respirar. Entretenido en quitarse a la bestia de encima, no noto cuando Greyback tomaba su varita.

- Basta. - Escuchó a Greyback decir y la criatura lo dejo de aprisionar. Harry intentó levantarse de inmediato pero Greyback fue más rápido, sujetándole de la muñeca sangrante y al instante, desapareciendo con él.

Cayo sobre su espalda en un terreno rocoso. El olor a sal le inundó, el olor a mar, debían estar cerca de alguna playa. Abrió los ojos para ver como Greyback aventaba su varita a algún lugar aleatorio, con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarla muy lejos.

De nuevo, intentó pararse pero el peso repentino de Greyback sobre él se lo impidió. Se quedó quieto, sabía que si luchaba sin una varita era muy probable que acabara como Bill, aunque no sabía lo que ya antes lo había atacado y si tendría consecuencias duraderas; el punzante dolor en las muñecas y espalda le hicieron pensar dos veces antes de intentar zafarse.

- Te haré sufrir. - Le susurró Greyback en el oído y de nuevo, el estómago de Harry pareció revolverse. Con un rápido movimiento, el hombre lobo tomó ambas muñecas en una sola mano y las pasó por encima de la cabeza de Harry quien buscaba algo a su alrededor para defenderse; sin embargo toda roca parecía estar clavada en el suelo, ninguna luz más que la de la Luna los iluminaba, ninguna señal de alguien cerca.

- Yo seré el que te haga sufrir antes de mandarte a pudrirte en Azkaban si no me sueltas ahora. - Le escupió en el rostro con los dientes entrecerrados, la sensación de encierro combinado con su reciente falta de paciencia le estaban haciendo perder los estribos. Sintió algo puntiagudo en su garganta. Greyback había sacado una varita propia que seguramente se la había quitado a algún mago o maga desafortunada.

Harry intentó pensar, si podía quitarle la varita no tendría más problema. Sin embargo apenas estaba intentando averiguar una forma de quitársela cuando Greyback sacó de nuevo de alguna parte de su pocas ropas una especie de estaca, larga y delgada pero al parecer bastante sólida. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hombre lobo estiró las manos de Harry y, juntándolas una arriba de la otra, las atravesó con la estaca, clavándola al mismo tiempo al suelo.

No pudo reprimir en absoluto el tremendo grito. El dolor fue insoportable, haciéndolo abandonar cualquier razonamiento lógico. Se quedó sin voz y pronto comenzó a respirar entrecortado, tratando de bloquear el dolor de alguna forma milagrosa.

- A mi nunca me interesó lo que pasara con Voldemort. - Greyback se había dejado caer sobre de Harry de nuevo y le volvía a hablar al oído. - Pero los míos, mi raza, acabaste con ella. - Lo tomó del negro cabello y le inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. - Y te haré sufrir por ello. - Y aventó su propia varita robada a algún punto ciego, como lo había hecho con la de Harry.

- ¿Me matarás?. - Susurró en una voz apenas audible. - ¿Sabes lo que te harán, lo que les harán por ello?. - Harry no solía utilizar su nombre, posición o imagen para su beneficio sin embargo esta vez verdaderamente lo necesitaba.

- No me importa ya. - Le respondió mientras se ponía de pie - De cualquier forma nos acabarán atrapando y volveremos a esa miseria. - Y sonrió como nunca antes Harry le vio sonreír. - Pero no sin que yo antes me cobre mi venganza. - Y sin perder tiempo comenzó a rasgar y romper la ropa del otro. Harry comenzó a respirar rápidamente, aceptando y no aceptando la idea que creía, se le había formado al hombre lobo. Intentó mover las manos pero le fue imposible y en lugar de eso una oleada de dolor le consumió. - Además. - Escuchó la voz regia. - ¿Quién dijo que te mataría?.

La sangre corría rápidamente cubriendo sus manos por completo, uniéndose a la de las muñecas. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, con el abrigo y la camisa puestos, por un momento pensó que debía ser una imagen poco placentera y bastante ridícula.

- Detente. - Se sorprendió de escucharse a sí mismo con tan suplicante voz. Greyback, sin embargo, no pareció escucharlo y en lugar de eso de un tirón deshizo los trapos viejos que él mismo traía, dejando al descubierto su enorme pene erecto. Harry tragó saliva e intentó liberarse de la estaca una vez más y una vez más sin éxito. Sintió al hombre lobo volver a acercarse, sus rostros una vez más a centímetros.

- No. - Respondió mientras rápidamente bajaba al cuello del chico y le mordía con lo que a Harry le pareció toda la fuerza que tenía. Volvió a gritar, pero el dolor no pareció amortiguar lo suficiente al que sentía en las manos. Greyback no lo soltaba, parecía como si bebiera su sangre, mientras una mano áspera subía a su estómago y desabotonaba su camisa para luego clavarle las uñas filosas y arrastrarlas hasta su pecho. Harry solamente se podía imaginar las líneas de sangre. Por fin Greyback pareció saciar su sed y despegó su quijada del cuello del chico, quien respiraba con dificultad, intentando no desmayarse del dolor en ya, todo su cuerpo.

Greyback se levantó unos centímetros, pareciendo disfrutar la imagen.

- No lo hagas. - Le volvió a suplicar.

- ¿Por qué no?. - Le preguntó justo antes de bajar a morderle el labio inferior para luego besarlo fieramente. Intentó resistirse, empujó con su propia lengua a la del intruso, luchando por no ahogarse con su propia sangre. Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad lo soltó, Harry clamando por aire, llenando sus pulmones una vez que se sintió en libertad. - ¿Eres virgen, verdad?. - Por supuesto Harry ya había tenido relaciones con Ginny, pero nunca con algún hombre, nunca alguien más había aprisionado su cuerpo ante el suyo.

-_ Por favor_... - No resistió más. Se sintió patético, decepcionado de sí mismo. Greyback se echó a reír.

- ¿El Gran Harry Potter me pide piedad?. - Harry se sintió asqueado; de su situación, de su voz, de su dolor. Nunca se hubiera imaginado en tal situación, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort lo perseguía. - ¿Qué me darás a cambio?. - La pregunta lo dejó petrificado por unos segundos.

- Lo que sea. - Escuchó su voz antes de sentir que él mismo abría la boca. Greyback posó una mano en la frente de Harry, quien se estremeció ante el toque. Pronto, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, su rostro y con la voz más queda que Harry le había escuchado, respondió.

- No te creo. - Y puso sus manos en los muslos de Harry, abriendo sus piernas tanto como pudo.

-_ ¡Por favor, no!_ - Gritó Harry sintiendo el terror crecer dentro de él. - ¡Por favor detente! ¡_DETENTE_!. - Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos pero Greyback ni siquiera lo miró al rostro, aún sujetándolo por los muslos, levantando las caderas y al fin, de un solo golpe lo penetró, enterrándose hasta el fondo. Harry gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida.

El dolor que solía sentir cuando la conexión con Voldemort se abría no era nada comparado con esto; sintió su cuerpo arder, romperse en dos y regresar.

El enorme miembro de Greyback pareció hincharse dentro de Harry, desgarrándolo por dentro. Aún no terminaba la agonía cuando Greyback salió ferozmente del cuerpo tembloroso de Harry y de nuevo, sin previo aviso, lo embistió, hundiendo su pene hasta la raíz, rasgando por completo el virgen orificio. Volvió a gritar.

- ¡Basta, basta ya!. - Gritaba entre cada embestida. Greyback repitió el proceso de salir y entrar del cuerpo de la forma más fuerte, dura y rápida que pudo. Harry sintió el líquido caliente, que supo, era sangre, servir de cierta forma como lubricante y el miembro del hombre lobo crecer más y más hasta que parecía imposible seguir recibiéndolo. -¡Deténte, te lo ruego! ¡Para, PARA!. - Gritaba frenéticamente. Los dientes de Greyback se posaban en todo su cuerpo, pero nada le distraía del dolor entre sus piernas, incluso la estaca enterrada entre sus manos parecía nada ahora. No podía respirar e increíblemente seguía gritando. - Ayuda. - Susurró ya sin aliento, sin fuerzas. - Ayúdenme.

- Nadie vendrá. - Se carcajeó Greyback. Rugiendo de placer, su miembro enorme embistiendo feroz y rápidamente al chico. Las paredes del cuerpo de Harry ejercían una presión exquisita sobre el hombre lobo. - Me aseguré de que nadie nos escuchara, nadie. - Dijo exaltado y tomó el miembro flácido de Harry con una mano, y como con el resto del cuerpo por donde ya había pasado, le enterró las uñas, jalando, masturbándolo de la forma más dolorosa que encontró; sin dejar de embestirlo, duro y rápido.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una verdadera eternidad, Greyback lanzó un grito y acabó dentro de Harry de un golpe. El semen caliente combinado con la sangre hicieron una mezcla rosada que salía por sus piernas. Harry también gritó en agonía, como si toda la fuerza que se había drenado de su cuerpo se reuniera nuevamente para un último grito. Escuchó la risa distante de Greyback.

- No, aún no, aún no. - Y el hombre lobo subió sus caderas hasta la altura del rostro del chico. Veía borroso, a pesar de traer los lentes puestos, veía borroso y solo hasta pudo sentir el pedazo de carne atorarse en su garganta supo que no había acabado.

Se atragantó, intento liberarse empujándolo con su lengua. Greyback movió sus caderas de arriba a bajo, violando ahora también la boca de Harry mientras alcanzaba con una uña las palmas de las manos ensangrentadas y la metía a lado de la estaca. Harry gritó, cada vez veía más borroso y más oscuro; seguramente pronto acabaría desmayándose. Deseó que ese pronto viniera rápido, deseó acabar con esto, morir o dormirse, no importaba ya. Y esta vez no pensó en Ginny, no pensó en nada, tan solo con liberarse y morir.

Greyback volvió a venirse esta vez dentro de su boca. Se levantó mientras Harry se atragantaba con el líquido blanco, Greyback, sin embargo, le cerró la quijada obligándolo a beberlo. Al asegurarse de ver prácticamente el líquido pasar por su garganta, lo soltó. Harry tosía frenéticamente, aún no había dejado de llorar. Estaba empapado de llorar, temblaba en el suelo, apenado, denigrado y con el dolor palpante en todo su cuerpo. No pudo cerrar las piernas.

El hombre lobo le pareció dar tiempo para recuperarse pues por unos momentos no sintió nada. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó un rugido y con pesar, con su cuerpo caído y apenas fuerzas para mantenerse con vida, giró la cabeza a un lado y vio al lobo gigante que antes lo había atacado. En un instante, este se convirtió en un hombre, grande, fornido, más grande que Greyback, más bestial que cualquier otro. _Un animago_. Pensó Harry.

- Vaya, vaya Greyback. - Y Harry pudo ver la sonrisa, casi diabólica el hombre. - Harry Potter, de verdad cumpliste con tu palabra. - Greyback se acercó al hombre. - Pero me sorprendes, no eres de los que comparten. - Harry apenas si podía asimilar sus palabras, ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar zafarse, solamente le quedaba esperar algo, una absolución, la muerte por piedad.

- Como le dije a él. - Gruñó Greyback. - Quiero hacerlo sufrir.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Harry se sintió ser levantado ferozmente por un par de enormes manos que reconoció como las de Greyback. Lo jaló de un solo golpe y al mismo tiempo los brazos, clavados con la estaca al suelo. El grito que salió de su garganta fue mudo para él, sus sentidos se habían entumecido, no se escuchaba a sí mismo. Con un suspiro, el animago sacó de un tirón la estaca.

De inmediato la sangre empezó a fluir con más fuerza, y sin embargo, Harry no podía moverlas, separarlas. Se habían quedado pegadas, por la sangre ya seca entre ellas mezclada con el dolor de moverlas.

Un par de manos desconocidas lo jalaron por el dorso y obligaron a sentarse. El dolor era insoportable; por un instante se preguntó como es que no se había desmayado ya, tal vez los horrores de su vida lo habían hecho demasiado fuerte. Sus manos se despegaron y cayeron a sus costados. El animago se pasó por detrás de él obligándolo a levantarse y sostenerse con sus rodillas clavadas en el suelo, aún con las piernas abiertas como lo había dejado Greyback.

- ¿Qué tal ahora Potter?. - Le preguntó Greyback de frente, parado y con el miembro de nuevo erecto, seguramente por la excitación de volver a tomar al chico. Harry sintió algo revolverse en el estómago, más que miedo, más que asco, algo que solía sentir con Riddle.

- Hará falta más que esto. - Susurró. - Y él ya murió, ya no importa. - Y lo sabía, ya no importaba lo que pasara con él por que el trabajo estaba hecho, Voldemort estaba muerto y ahora reinaba la paz y cuando los atraparan, a los fugitivos, entonces ya todo estaría bien, para los demás, lo que sabía desde hace dos años.

- ¿Qué tanto más?. - Se rió el animago a su espalda y al instante le abrió las piernas aún más y se encajó en él. Harry abrió la boca en un grito mudo, esta vez, verdaderamente mudo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola, agotado, en el hombro del mago; sin embargo pronto Greyback le jaló por los cabellos hacia en frente y una vez más introdujo su miembro enorme en la boca del chico y empezó a violarlo por segunda vez en aquel húmedo orificio, con su pene arqueado en la boca al no caber totalmente y con la punta hasta la garganta; atragantando a Harry, con lágrimas gruesas rodando por sus mejillas, siendo penetrado dos veces al mismo tiempo, de la forma más cruel y ruda que alguien podría ser violado.

El animago continuó embistiéndolo cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, con un sonoro golpeteo entre sus testículos y los glúteos de Harry hasta que pronto la piel del chico tomó un tono rojizo.

Greyback fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, llenando por completo y por segunda vez la boca de Harry con su semen, ahogando al chico y obligando a tragarlo; mientras el otro continuaba embistiéndolo, tomándolo por el pecho con una mano y por el miembro de nuevo flácido con la otra.

El animago terminó con un rugido y las entrañas de Harry volvieron a llenarse de semen y sangre. Lo dejó caer sin precaución al suelo rocoso, apenas respirando, apenas vivo. No abrió los ojos, se esperaba todo y esperaba ya nada. Sintió la respiración caliente de Greyback sobre su nuca.

- ¿Así o más?.

* * *

- Más. - Susurró Harry a través de los barrotes. - Faltaba mucho más. - _No había idea que Harry Potter diera y no se hiciera realidad_. Y cuando sugirió regresar a los Dementores a Azkaban ante la reciente fuga, fue, por supuesto, aprobada de inmediato.

Greyback se revolcaba en el suelo mientras más de una decena de dementores se abalanzaban hacia su presa. En su mano, Harry sostenía la Varita de Sauco; la había recuperado desde hacías semanas, sin siquiera pedir disculpas al mentor que yacía muerto con la varita.

* * *

**Notas**:

Primer non-con one-shot oficial, aparte de mis mini non-con en mis otros fics, no sean despiadados. No, no he dejado ni Letanías ni 01... eso!

**10 de Marzo del 2009**

Karla


End file.
